Ice Cream
by chibijem
Summary: Sakuya gets his tonsils removed....


Ice Cream

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Todo Yukifumi turned his head to look over at Ookuchi Sakuya when he heard the singer quietly clear his throat for the fifth time in as many minutes. He had caught Sakuya sucking on throat drops the past few days and was getting concerned. He leaned over a bit, trying not to anger the photographer. "You okay?" Sakuya nodded the tiniest bit.

"Take five." The five members of **/\**ucifer let out their collective breaths.

"Man! Where did Sasaki get this guy?" Santa asked running his hand through his hair.

"He's up and coming," Towa answered sinking into a chair.

"Yeah, up and coming on my list of people to hit with my drumsticks." Santa replied twirling said items.

"Santa!" Atsuro laughed, sitting and gulping from a bottle of water. "Who brought those lights, anyway? I'm melting under them."

"Another one of those perks: Hot lights, freezing studio." Towa added, sipping from his own water bottle.

Yuki listened to his band mates and shook his head in amusement. He noticed Aine hovering over Sakuya; the hot lights and cold studio were not helping the singer's cold. Thankfully this was the last of the four day photo shoot. It had been a nice respite from their hectic schedule. He turned his concerned eye when he heard Sakuya clear his throat again and saw the wince cross the vocalist's striking features. He made his way over to the couple, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Iie," Was the croaked out answer. Sakuya sent Yuki a rueful grin.

"You should see a doctor."

"I've been trying to convince him to go," Aine said, handing Sakuya, then Yuki, hot coffee.

"So why haven't you?" Yuki sipped at the hot liquid watching Sakuya do the same and saw pain flash on Sakuya's face as he swallowed. "That's it! I'll make the appointment myself. You're going!" Yuki set the cup down and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yuki, I'll be fine." Sakuya laid a strong hand on the guitarist's arm.

"Listen to yourself. You're getting worse not better."

Aine seeing the argument brewing, stepped in between the two men and laid her small hands on either man's chest. "Sakuya, you know he's right. Please?" Aine looked up and met eyes blue as the ocean. She smiled when she saw acceptance in his brilliant eyes. She looked at Yuki, "Arigato, Yuki-san."

* * *

Yuki followed Sasaki and Aine into the throat specialist's office early the same evening and saw Sakuya sulking on the examination table. He smiled to himself, _I've never seen him look so young_. He stood while Sasaki and Aine took the chairs.

"He's going to need surgery." The physician stated plainly.

Aine swiveled in the chair; fear, concern and a hundred other emotions in her eyes, She reached out a hand which Sakuya took, "Gomen ne," he mouthed, squeezing her small fingers.

"When?" Sasaki asked.

"As soon as possible. It's too late to schedule it for tomorrow. We can get him in the day after."

"So soon?"

"Hai, he's let it go too long."

"Sensei? What exactly is wrong with his throat?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! Gomen. He needs to have his tonsils removed. They are dangerously enlarged and show signs of becoming infected." The explanation came as a shock.

"Are his vocal cords...?" Sasaki voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"They don't appear to be damaged but we'll know more once we're in surgery."

"How long will he need to fully recover?" Sasaki was already mentally planning out the revised schedule, wanting to make sure **/\**ucifer's singer would have enough time to fully heal.

"Most patients are fine within a couple of weeks. With Ookuchi-san, I'd like to be more cautious." The doctor replied. "Like I said, we'll know more once the surgery is completed."

Sasaki left the trio, saying he was heading to the office to make arrangements and begin rescheduling the other appointments for the group. He promised to call and keep everyone abreast of the changes. He had assured Sakuya all he needed to do was what the surgeon told him and get better.

Sakuya was about to speak and Yuki held up a hand, "Ah, ah. The doctor said no talking." The purple haired man laid a hand on the singer's shoulder, "It's okay. Sasaki-san was right. You need to concentrate on getting better and that's all. The rest of the band can cover your appearances." Sakuya, with a look of frustration on his face, shook his head. Yuki squeezed his shoulder, "Everything will be fine." He smiled at the couple.

* * *

Aine watched as Yuki's car lights faded into the night. He had driven them home, not wanting to chance Sakuya's cold getting worse with the cold evening air. She quickly caught up to Sakuya and followed him through the apartment building. The elevator ride up to his apartment was silent and not just from Sakuya's ordered silence, Aine was at a loss on how to comfort him. She knew he was worried about the surgery and the possible outcome.

Entering the apartment, Sakuya went straight to the balcony and stepped outside into the cold night; Aine put on the kettle for tea and followed him. She wrapped her arms around his trim waist. "Is there something I can do?" When he shook his head, she tightened her embrace. "It will be alright." She tried reassuring him. She was startled when he pulled away and went back inside, she saw him pull out some blank paper and began scribbling. When he held it out to her, she sat beside him and read what he had written. She crumpled the paper and turned to him. "I will love you no matter whether you can sing or not! I can't believe you would even suggest it." She got to her feet and paced before him. "It's you I love, Sakuya. If you can't sing I will still love you. Of course I'll miss hearing you, but your music will still be there. You write such beautiful melodies. Your heart is what matters." She knelt before him and took his strong hands in hers. She was satisfied when he turned his palms so their fingers could lace together.

"Arigato Aine," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "Aishteru."

Aine returned the kiss, stood again and moved into the small kitchen to make tea and a simple meal. They shared the food and afterwards Sakuya played the piano for her while she sat next to him. When she looked as if she was planning on leaving, Sakuya grabbed her arm, a pleading look in his eyes. Aine ran her soft hand down the curve of his cheek, moved to the bed and pulled the covers back as he stripped down to his shorts and went to his closet to get a shirt for her. When she came out of the bath, Sakuya lifted the covers and smiled gently at her. He could see the blush wash over her cheeks; when she laid next to him, he wrapped her in his muscular arms. While Aine slept, Sakuya stared up at the ceiling pondering what may be and hoped it would all work out.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two mornings later the four other members of **/\**ucifer were in the hospital waiting room along with Aine, Sasaki and Kai. Santa was pacing, Atsuro was fidgeting, Towa looked peaceful as ever sitting quietly while Yuki looked out the window at the falling rain. Word had gotten out that Sakuya was undergoing surgery and there were fans waiting below. It had been little more than an hour and the atmosphere in the room was getting tense.

"How much longer?" Atsuro asked tossing a magazine on the table.

"Sensei said about an hour depending." Sasaki replied looking at the clock on the wall.

"Depending," Santa scoffed. "In other words, they don't have a clue."

"Santa," Yuki admonished, not turning from the window.

"Patience. It shouldn't be too much longer." Towa's quiet voice entered the conversation.

"He'll be fine." Aine said from her perch next to the door. She could peer out the glass in the door and see the entrance to the surgery. She had not taken her eyes off the doors since Sakuya had been wheeled in.

Yuki moved to her, sat beside her and took her cold hand in his. "He will be." He assured her. "Soon enough we'll all be in the studio fighting over arrangements. And Sakuya will be pestering you about lyrics." He smiled at her pulling her against his shoulder.

"Hai, Yuki-san." Aine said in agreement, giggling.

It was another fifteen minutes before the surgeon entered the room. "It was successful, he should be coming out of the anesthetic in an hour or so. Took us a bit to get him under." He laughed.

"Sensei, his vocal chords?" Sasaki asked the question on everyone's minds.

"No damage was found. As long as he rests his throat and does what he's told, he should be fine."

The group looked at each other and broke out into gentle laughter. "Right. When has he ever done what he's been told?" Santa chuckled.

"At least we know what to expect." Towa added.

"I'll make sure he does everything to the letter." Aine guaranteed.

"We all will." Yuki corrected.

* * *

Aine was sitting beside Sakuya's bed scribbling in a notebook when she heard a sharp breath from him. She dropped her writing on the floor and bent over him. "Shhhh, don't talk." She ran her tiny fingers through his raven hair. When he opened his eyes revealing the sapphires of his eyes, Aine pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sensei said everything went well. He didn't see any damage; as long as you do as you're told, you'll be fine." When he made a face, Aine laid a palm against his cheek, "This time you will do exactly what he says and I will not be swayed."

Sakuya stared into Aine's pretty brown eyes, trying to infuse her with his will and when she stared back at him he sighed softly and nodded in acquiescence. He licked his lips, trying to convey how dry his throat was. Aine getting the idea told him she would find his doctor and see what he was allowed. A few minutes later, she returned with said doctor in tow. After a quick examination and a couple of questions, the doctor ordered some ice chips and water for his patient. Sakuya tugged on Aine's skirt and when she handed him some paper he asked, in his strong hand, when ice cream would be allowed. Aine shook her head in amusement and asked the doctor who also laughed. "Seems no matter who it is, tonsillectomy patients always ask that question. Around dinner time." He answered, mirth in his voice.

After feeding some ice to him and reassuring him everything was fine, Aine tucked the blankets around him and told him to sleep. As soon as she was sure he was asleep, she went to find the others. She found them playing cards in the waiting room and reported on the singer's condition. They all agreed that rest would be best for now and they would return closer to dinnertime to visit.

When dinner was brought to Sakuya consisting of broth, Jell-O and other soft food he made a face. Aine laughed and thanked the nurse who had brought her a tray too. Hers consisted of regular food; Aine slapped Sakuya's hand away when he tried stealing a piece of fish. "Iie! You have your dinner." She laughed when he pouted like a little boy. "You'll be eating real food soon enough. Just remember you have to do what Sensei told you." She handed him a spoon and watched as he swished the utensil through the clear soup. She kind of felt sorry for him and promised to make him his favorites as soon as he was released to eat normally.

They were finishing when there was a knock on the door and Yuki, Santa and the others entered. Yuki set a sack on the table and handed Sakuya a spoon. "Just vanilla and chocolate. Sensei said it had to be smooth." Yuki told him.

Sakuya smiled in thanks and opened a container. He scooped up a bite and let it melt in his mouth, the cold cream sliding down his throat. The others watched with relief and humor at the child-like antics of their normally stoic vocalist. Aine leaned close and peered at the chocolate confection. Sakuya raised an eyebrow in question and dipped the spoon, holding out the bite to her. He smiled and kissed away the chocolate remaining on her lips after she took the bite.

"Well, we know he's okay." Santa teased; the others laughed.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Six weeks later, the members of **/\**ucifer were in the studio looking over the newest collaboration between their composer and lyricist. They were stunned by the intimacy and openness of the song. "Are you two sure you want to record this?" Yuki asked looking up from the sheet music, a look of amazement on his handsome face.

"Hai; we talked it over." Sakuya answered. He had not been in the studio since the surgery and was a little nervous about being there. He knew his voice was fine and hoped it would do Aine's words justice.

"Minna, I know this is something new for you..." Aine began.

"Iie, it's not that." Yuki interrupted. "The song is so personal."

"Hai, a song for lovers." Towa added.

"We just want you both to be sure about recording and releasing it." Atsuro said, laying a hand on Aine's shoulder.

"We are." Sakuya answered firmly, smiling down into chocolate brown eyes.

"You heard the man, let's do it." Santa twirled his drumsticks with a wicked smile and sat behind his drums.

Aine had tears in her eyes as she listened in the sound booth to Sakuya's sensual voice ring out pure and clear; the band was back. A mere three weeks later "Silent Melody" was the number one song in every country where it was released.

FIN


End file.
